Slash
Slash is a Utahraptor from Prehistoric Island. History Prehistoric Island Season 3 The Pack Mentality Slash's pack is out hunting Parasaurolophus. They are getting ready to hunt. However Slash darts right in before his pack has chosen there victim. Scaring the herd away. The pack growls angrily at Slash for his mistake. They all then leave. Minutes later they return to see the rest of the pack. Ivy scolds her son Slash for ruining the kill once more. If he screws up again he will be banished from the pack. A New Threat With Malachite now loosing his pack and with terrible bites on his face. The Utahraptor pack take there chance and decide to attack Malachite. And they brought all 8 members. All 8 of the Raptors get into there positions. Malachite is to bloodied to notice the pack sneaking up on him. Slash attacks first and hops onto Malachites back. Malachite shakes him off. Ivy then commands the pack to retreat. Enraged and with only one good eye Malachite mistakes Red-Tip to be the person who attacked him. So in anger he attacks Red-Tip instead of Slash. He lunges and bites Red-Tip on the neck quickly killing him. Malachite then escapes. Ivy nudges her fallen mate. Now that Red-Tip is dead Ivy now has full responsibility for the pack. Ivy and Harley both growl angrily at Slash. Slash has been banished he made one to many mistakes. Return Of The King Pt 1 Sam's eggs have finally hatched. But the Acrocanthosaurus pack has finally decided to attack them. They sneak up behind the herd. Sam Alex and the Sauroposeidon try to protect the babies. But many predators have arrived watching the battles hoping to maybe eat one of the baby Saltosaurs. Such as the Utahraptor pack and The Rouge Male. The Rouge Male barges through the pack. But they all get back up. They then hop on top of The Rouge Male's back. But they all fall down again. Harley's mate is about to be killed but then another Utahraptor attacks and scratches The Rouge Male's eye out. The raptor is Slash. He has grown up and redeemed himself. But the Rouge Male attacks again. But the Acrocanthosaurus pack saves them. Return Of The King Pt 2 Slash gets up and urges his family to get up. They decide to attack The Rouge Male once more. they keep on attacking until finally everybody including the Utahraptors. Defeats The Rouge Male. With the Dust settled. Slash rejoins the pack. Prehistoric Island Reborn The Return a Gryposaurus who gets quickly killed by Mako. But after killing the Gryposaurus. Slash and his raptor pack arrive to try and steal the kill. The episode then ends on a cliff hanger. Trouble Slash and his pack run into another utahraptor. His name is Draxler and he wants to not only join the pack. But lead it. Slash rejects Draxler because of this. Draxler dose not take no for a answer and attacks Draxler. Draxler defeats Slash. Ivy and Harley try there luck but they are defeated two. The other two members don't dare challenge Draxler. He then forces Slash out of his own pack. Hard Work Slash who is still alone and with no pack. He is now forced to scavenge. He finds a dead triceratops. However he finds a full grown bull Carnotaurus nearby and quickly darts away. Hardships Junior wakes up later to see Annabelle dead and being feasted on by Slash. Slash then runs away. Hope The Ceratopsian herd and two Brachiosaurs are being stalked by Slash. But Slash also got a new mate named Magma. So he and Magma strike. Magma attacks Grace but Harrison charges in and saves Grace. Slash tries to attack a Brachiosaurus but he gets knocked down. Slash and Magma then retreat. The Ruins With Draxler no longer the leader of the pack Slash takes his chance and fuses he and Magma's pack with his old one. Now that Harley and Ivy are back in the pack they find Draxler battered and injured. They are all ready to attack. Confrontation Ivy,Magma,Harley,and Slash are ready to take down Draxler. Draxler attacks first and knocks over Slash. Magma strikes right back, but Draxler retaliates knocking her over. Ivy then launches herself at knocking eachother over. But Draxler gets up and begins attacking Ivy biting her in the gut. Harley tries to save her and knocks Draxler over. But theres nothing she can do Ivy dies. Draxler backs away but Slash attacks next and gets him back on the ground. They both begin to clash up close biting and scratching and slugging at each other. But after enough scratches Slash causes Draxler to bleed badly from the face. Giving him the chance to kill Draxler once and for all, finishes the job. Appearances Prehistoric Island * PI S3 EP2 * PI S3 EP6 * PI S3 EP11 * PI S3 EP12 Prehistoric Island Reborn * PIR S1 EP1 * PIR S1 EP2 * PIR S1 EP3 * PIR S1 EP4 * PIR S1 EP5 * PIR S1 EP6 * PIR S1 EP7 Category:Characters Category:Prehistoric Island Category:Prehistoric Island Characters